Behind the Anger: An Owd Bob FanFic
by BarnGirl
Summary: Adam McAdam has been mad at the Moores’ for years because they took his dog from him and will not forgive them. But what happens when the Moore’s eldest daughter Meg tries to become his friend? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Anger

An Owd Bob FanFic

Summary: Adam McAdam has been mad at the Moores' for years because they took his dog from him and will not forgive them. But what happens when the Moore's eldest daughter Meg tries to become his friend? Find out in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Owd Bob or any of the characters. AN: If your curious about the movie Owd Bob here is a link to the story line: .com/owdbob_v186845/summary

It's a good movie. I highly recommend it.

**Thoughts and Confrontations**

The morning was bright and early in County Kenmuir as Meg & Maggie Moore cooked breakfast for their parents. Their mom had been quite ill for some time and could not cook anymore, so the girls had taken on the job for her. Maggie was 15-years-old and about to start high school in the fall and Meg was 23-years-old and starting at the local college that fall to study Agriculture. Maggie sat down her scones that she made, Meg walked to the door.

"Mom! Dad! Breakfast is ready!"

Their mom Heather walked through the door, she was a kind woman whom everyone in the county loved followed by their dad Keith. Then came their devoted border collie Bob mostly just coming in for scraps.

As they all sat down for breakfast Keith and Heather asked their daughters what they were doing for the day.

"I'm probably going to go for a walk and read up on the hill." Maggie said.

"And dad I was wondering if I could go down and help you with the flock" Meg asked.

As an Agriculture major she was always helping her dad with the farming.

"Sure honey." Keith said smiling.

……………….

As soon as breakfast was over, Meg, her father & Owd Bob set off up the hill.

Keith looked over thoughtfully at his daughter besides him. She hadn't acted like a regular girl for years. Of course she was a girly-girl in the way she dressed, but in other situations she was never like a regular girl. She was always out playing with the dogs instead of hanging out with friends, she was always helping him with the farming instead of shopping, and never had had a boyfriend. He had to admit he was somewhat pleased with the last thought.

"Although it would be nice for her to find someone." He thought.

Beside him, Meg had her own thoughts. She was thinking about a certain Adam McAdam. Adam was a sheepfarmer just over the hill from their home who had a bad past and didn't really like the Moores' much. For years she and McAdam's dog Zac had become friends and played around whenever they saw eachother. One day last week, McAdam had seen the two friends playing and was really mad. He had stormed over to the two and put Zac on the leash. She remembered his words clearly.

"You stay away from my dog you hear? All you Moores' I swear trying to steal my animals, well you'll not get away with it this time, you hear?"

The words had stung Meg deeply. She would never steal Zac or ever try and hurt him. That didn't stop them from playing anymore though. But she had felt something else after that little tift. A connection she couldn't quite put her finger on. She had considered walking with her dad that morning that maybe she was falling for him, but she shook the idea out of her head.

"He would never look at me that way, the way he hates our family, I highly doubt it."

Meg and her father were brought out of their thoughts by a sound of yelling nearby. Meg turned around and saw McAdam, a boy, Zac and a bunch of men in an all out fued.

Peter, the head guy said. "That curd of yours attacked my dog and I want satisfaction."

Meg was bubbling with anger by that moment and ran down to help defend her Zac, never mind that McAdam didn't like her family.

"Zac didn't attack anybody Peter Quill and you know it!" She snapped angrily at the man.

The man looked the girl in the eye and snapped back. "I saw him attack my dog and I want satisfaction!"

"Oh I'll give you satisfaction Peter Quill, anytime you damn well please." McAdam said to the man and walked away.

Meg looked at McAdam's retreating form wondering if he was ever going to acknowledge her.

"Whoa girl!" She thought "Where on earth is this coming from? You can't possibly be falling in love with Adam McAdam!" But she still stood there and gazed at McAdam's retreating form.

"I'll have the law on ya." She heard Peter's voice behind her.

McAdam turned around fast and pointed at him. "Don't you threaten me, I keep my dog close."

Peter scoffed, gestured towards Meg and said "Then how come I see this girl runnin' around playin' with him often?"

McAdam turned his eyes towards Meg and shook his head. "You don't see him attacking any animal when she's with him do ya'? He asked.

Peter shook his head and walked away with his cronies. Meg turned back to look at McAdam not knowing what to say.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" He said.

Meg just looked away at Zac who was spinning around and wagging his tail at her. She was about to say something when her dad walked up?

"What's the problem McAdam?" He asked.

"Nothing that involves you Moore so I advise you to stay out of it. You'll also do well to keep your daughter away from my dog."

Meg looked down as the tears welled in her eyes.

"Why am I acting this way?" she thought. "Maybe I do have feelings for the man."

McAdam turned away again, but not before he saw the girl wiping tears away from her face with her father leading her away.

Keith had his arm wrapped tightly around his daughter's shoulder. For the first time in her whole life, he saw the love in his daughter's eyes. Meg had finally found someone that she was falling for.

………………….

That night Meg lay in bed and stared out at the pastures thinking.

"Oh my god, I'm in love with Adam McAdam! This cannot be happening!"

Meg had seen so many girls get heartbroken over unrequited love it wasn't even funny. That's why she had never gone for guys in high school. This was just a recipe for disaster and heartbreak. But it had gone too far for her to turn back now. She shut her eyes and wrapped an arm around Bob laying next to her. The last person that crossed her mind was Adam McAdam.

…………………..

About that same time Adam was sitting in his chair in the parlor thinking. His g randson David had come to stay for the summer because his parents had died in a car wreck and now he was thinking back about his old dog Samson, his daughter hating him, and now the Moore girl Meg.

He turned his thoughts toward his grandson David. He was David's only surviving relative. He had promised to take the boy in for the summer and wondered what living with a teenage boy would be like. He looked at a picture in his lap of his daughter, his wife and him in the younger years. They looked so happy and he wondered if he would ever feel that same happiness again.

And then there was Meg. "That girl has the nerve to run around and play with my Zac behind my back. Who does she think she is?"

That girl confused him beyond belief. Zac liked her and him but no one else. Everytime he and the Moores' were in the same area he always caught her glancing at him, she even SMILED at him. And at that moment sitting there, he swore that that girl was in love with him.

"Why would anybody love me?" he thought bitterly. "Everyone I've ever loved has left me. "She might have had something in her eye" he concluded. There was no way she was actually crying.

He put the photo he was holding in his book, put it back in his place and walked up the stairs to bed.

His dreams were filled with her that night.

**AN: Watch, read, and review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tea and Some Changes**

** AN: I should mention that Meg is an OC. She is not a real character in Owd Bob.**

The next couple of weeks went by surprisingly fast for Meg. She helped Maggie cook breakfast, worked the farm with her dad and played with Zac occasionally unbeknownst to McAdam. Ever since that day when she defended Zac, she couldn't get that man out of her head. It's like he mesmerized her or something like that. And so Meg continued in that same routine until one fateful Sunday afternoon.

She was helping her dad unload some supplies from the truck when Maggie and the boy she had seen at McAdam's came running up.

"Maggie!" Her father called. "Where have ya' been?"

"Dad, this is David. He's Mr. McAdam's grandson."

Keith smiled and extended his hand. "I believe we almost met last week."

David smiled knowingly and shook his hand.

"Would you stay for tea?" Keith asked.

"Aw no, I better get back soon."

"C'mon David, it's just for tea." Maggie coaxed.

"Alright" David gave in and smiled.

Meg smiled and introduced herself.

"So you're the girl that only Zac likes?"

Meg laughed "Guilty as charged I guess."

………………………..

After Meg and her father finished unloading things, they went into the house for tea. They laughed and talked during the whole meal, talking about anything and everything. When it was time for dessert, Meg's dad passed out the scones. Maggie placed one on David's plate.

"I made them." She said proudly.

"You made them?" David teased and then pushed his plate away. "I had way too many sandwiches."

The whole Moore family burst into fits of laughter that was refreshing to hear since the day her and Maggie's mom was diagnosed with cancer. She knew that if there were any changes that their mother would tell them, but Meg had some spooky feeling that she and Maggie weren't getting the whole story.

David looked over towards Bob. "So why do you call him Owd Bob? He doesn't look old to me."

"He's not, he's only three." Keith said proudly and called Bob over for a snack.

"Bob gets his name from the coloring around his neck. We all hope that he'll take top honors in the sheepdog trials this year."

Meg smiled at that, but in the back of her mind, she hoped that Zac won the cup. He won it for two years in a row and if he wins it a third time, it will be the first time any dog had done that in 100 years.

A couple of moments later their mom got up. "I think I'm going to have a bit of a lie down."

She then leaned down towards the girls and David. "Too many snacks this afternoon spoiled my appetite."

After a while, the three went into the living room to look at the sheepdog trophies. Maggie was telling David all about the different ones that Bob and Battle who was their old border collie had won. Maggie finally showed David the painting of their grandfather's old dog Samson.

"Wait a minute" David said. "My grandfather says that Samson was his dog."

"His dog?" Maggie asked curious.

"How is that possible?" Meg asked astonished.

Their father spoke up. "David's quite right Samson did belong to Adam at one time."

"You never told me that" Maggie said surprised.

"What happened?" David asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Meg said now even more perplexed over the man that had been haunting her dreams for the past weeks.

Keith looked at Maggie, David, and then finally at Meg.

Apparently McAdam had fallen on hard times a couple of years ago when his wife became pregnant, gave birth and then became sick and died. He had to give his beloved dog Samson up because of the fact that he had to support his family. By the end of the story, Meg was crying into her hands.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. "That was so sad." She secretly hoped that nobody asked why she cried.

I have to go outside and clean out the truck, she lied. Meg then raced out the door with everyone looking at the door curiously.

………………..

When she was finally outside she wiped her eyes furiously.

"Why does this man affect me this much." Meg thought angrily to herself. "He's way too old for you anyhow and he hates you and your family!"

She shook her head and started cleaning the seats in the truck, just because that was the only thing remotely dirty and she needed a distraction.

David and Maggie walked out the front door and waved at her.

"It was nice to meet you David!" Meg called out waving.

David smiled and waved back as they walked around the corner.

Meg continued polishing for a couple of more minutes until she felt a cold nose on her leg. She turned around and there was Zac sitting next to her wagging his tail furiously.

"What are you doing here baby?" She asked as she hugged the dog. Then she looked around looking for any sign of McAdam.

At that same moment Adam came running around the bend and saw the two friends on the ground loving on each other.

"Zac!" He called out to the dog.

Meg looked up and jumped to her feet as she saw the very man she had been thinking about.

"Mr. McAdam." Meg acknowledged him. "What are you doing here?"

"What is my grandson doing here?" He demanded.

"My sister asked him if he wanted to come for tea, Mr. McAdam, It was harmless."

Adam took the moment to study the girl a bit. She had long curly brown hair and blue eyes that held something in them.

He shook his head suddenly and pointed his finger at her face. "You two keep away from my grandson also."

Meg snapped at that. "Why Mr. McAdam? Why should we stay away from David? We haven't done anything to you to make you act like this. And why do you keep me from Zac? I would never hurt that dog, he's very special to me!!!"

Mr. McAdam jumped back startled at her words. He then put Zac on the leash and as he started to walk away he turned around. He had a look on his face that made Meg now jump in as much surprise. It was a look of thought and wonder.

"Remember what I said" he told her, but something in his voice and eyes told her that he no longer meant what he said about Zac.

Meg stared at his retreating form in awe.

"Maybe…just maybe we have a shot." Meg thought excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shocks and Surprises**

The next day Meg ran out the door early after breakfast and headed towards the hill. It was way before all the farmers tended to their flocks so Meg thought she could find Zac and spend some time with him before the day started. She didn't have to look far because there he was in the middle of the field. Meg smiled and let out a whistle.

The border collie turned his head and started running to her. "Hey baby!"

She laughed as he licked her face and it was then that she noticed the blood on his face.

"Zac have you been hunting rabbits again?" Meg teased the dog.

He was always hunting something.

"Would you like to play with your ball today?"

Meg then pulled out a ball and threw it for him and the two played fetch in the field until Zac heard McAdam call him home.

Meg then headed back towards home. She was about half-way there when Maggie came stalking down the hill. Concerned she grabbed Maggie's arm and turned her to face her.

"Maggie, what's wrong?"

"Dad wants to send me away to school!" Maggie said almost in tears.

Meg gasped. "Do you know why?"

Maggie shook her head and bit her lip. "I think it's because mom has been sick a lot lately and he figures he can't take care of me…but I feel like he's trying to get rid of me."

Once again that spooky feeling creeped into Meg's body. She didn't know why she was this nervous about her mom being sick. She didn't want to worry Maggie, but as the older sister, she felt like she needed to talk to her father about it. She was old enough to hear it, but Maggie may not be able to take it.

When they parted ways Meg headed straight for the barn to talk to her dad. She found him working on one of the tractors.

"Dad? Do you think we could talk a walk whenever it's suitable for you?" she asked.

Her father looked up at her. "Sure Meg. We can go for a walk into town say around noon?"

"Sounds good Dad, I'll meet you out front." She then walked inside to read a little.

……………….

At exactly 12:00, Meg and her father met in front of the house and they headed into town.

"So what is it exactly that you wanted to talk to me about?" Keith asked his daughter.

"How sick is mom really?"

Keith stopped in his tracks not really expecting the question. He looked out at the fields in contemplation for a minute.

After a moment of thought, he turned towards his eldest daughter. "Meg your mom doesn't have long left to live, just this morning when the doctor was here she refused chemotherapy, she won't try any options."

A few tears leaked from Meg's eyes as she let the words sink in. Her mom was going to die, never in her life did she imagine this happening.

Keith hugged his daughter. "She's a fighter Meg. She may still get through this, we need to be strong for her."

Meg nodded and sighed. Keith also took this point to talk to his daughter about McAdam. "Now darling, I don't want you to hide your feelings about Adam McAdam from us, we have nothing against it. You're an adult and if you want to start a relationship with the man, that's your own decision.

Meg smiled and hugged her father again. They continued their walk into town silenty until someone callled her father's name. Meg and her father turned around to see Peter Quill and his cronies.

"Good mornin' Keith, we hope you'll sign this petition."

"What is it?" her father asked.

The burliest of the group spoke up. "It's a formal complaint against Zac, to have the animal put down."

Meg bristled as Keith put his arm around his daughter to calm her. "Now how would it look if I signed something like this so close to the trials? McAdam would think I was just trying to get rid of the competition."

He handed the petition back to Peter and lead Meg away.

"Easy now" he whispered in her ear. But Meg was already boiling with anger.

She turned back to look at them. Peter was watching them in thought. Meg ended that look with a glare.

They continued walking and Meg started to calm down.

……………………

Adam McAdam was walking out of the Sheepdog Association building when Meg and her father were walking back home.

"Adam!" Keith called out.

McAdam turned around and saw Meg and her father standing there. An small smile involuntarily flitted across his face when he saw Meg. Keith noticed this and chuckled to him self.

"Did David get home alright?" Keith asked.

Adam just nodded.

"He's a fine boy" her father commented.

Adam's face slightly darkened at that. "He'll be a lot finer if he keeps to his work."

"Well he's welcome over to our house anytime."

"He'll not be coming over to your house anymore, and I thank you to keep your daughter away from him too." Adam said.

As Meg and Zac sat on the steps while the two men were talking she noticed that he only said 'daughter' and not daughters. Keith noticed this too although he didn't say anything.

"Why" Keith asked.

"Why? Because it pleases me" Adam shot back.

"They're only children." Keith said calmly.

"Aye… still."

He then leaned down to get Zac's leash and for a second Meg's eyes locked with his.

He then did something surprising to both Keith and Meg.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and whispered "Your different. Meet me for dinner tonight?"

"I'll be there" Meg said.

Adam lay a hand on her cheek for a split second and then walked back home.

Keith just looked between the two in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Know How to Stay Away from You**

That night Meg stood in front of her mirror studying her outfit choice when her mom came in with a tiny box in her hands. Heather sadly looked at her daughter and thought about how she might never get to help her get ready for a date again but she was also glad that Meg had finally found someone that she cared about. With that thought she walked over to her daughter.

"Meg, I thought now would be a good time for me to give you this. Your father gave it to me for our 15th wedding anniversary." Heather said handing the box to her.

Meg carefully opened the box and there inside of it was a beautiful turqoise stone bracelet.

Meg hugged her mom tightly as to not start crying. "Thank you mom. I will treasure this always."

…………………………

Meg made it to town just as Adam and Zac was walking to the fence across from the restaurant to wait for her.

"Hi" Meg said as she walked up to him.

"You look beautiful" Adam told her.

A blush crept over her as she took his outstretched arm.

They walked in silence across the street and into the restaurant. Meg saw to her dismay that Peter Quill and his gang were there also. The couple walked up to the bar to get their drinks first. Meg was hoping that Peter wouldn't say anything but her luck wasn't with her tonight.

"You oughta' ban that dog" Peter told the bartender. "He's killing sheep."

Adam looked over at him annoyed and said. "You have no proof. Until ya' do, keep your bloody opinions to yourself.

"He's vicious I tell ya" Peter continued.

"Maybe. But at least he's not a coward" Adam said as he led Meg away.

He could feel Meg shaking with anger and whispered into her ear.

"Don't let them bother you. Zac is fine. He's right here with us, and I won't let anything happen to him…or you for that matter."

Meg stopped shaking and smiled.

After dinner was ordered, Adam looked Meg in the eye and took her hand.

"You know you scare me a bit." He said bluntly.

Meg's eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"Really, cause' you scare me a bit too" she said laughing but then became serious.

"I don't know how to stay away from you Adam."

Adam then took her hand and held it. "Ya ' don't have too."

Some tears fell from Meg's eyes. "Adam, I just don't want you to leave me if we start a relationship."

Adam brushed the tears away from Meg's face and stroked her cheek. "I would never leave you Meg."

Meg smiled and nodded. At that moment they felt eyes on them. The two turned and saw Peter Quill and his group staring at them.

"You wanna' give em' something to talk about?" Meg whispered to Adam.

"I think we might as well turn the attention away from Zac here" he agreed.

Meg smiled and hugged Zac who was sitting next to her. I didn't mean to ignore ya' buddy!"

"What's your idea?" she said as she turned to Adam again.

He didn't say anything, he just gestured for her to sit next to him. Meg walked over to the other end of the table and sat next to Adam. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and tenderly. They pulled away and looked over at the spectators on the other end of the room. Peter Quill had his mouth wide open and almost dropped his beer.

"Mission accomplished" Meg said joyously.

…………………..

Meg and Adam were silent when they headed back to Meg's house, words weren't needed for the moment anyway. They just held eachother's hands and occasionally stopped for a kiss. Meg finally broke the silence.

"I'm really glad we did this tonight" she said happily.

Adam stopped and pulled her into his embrace. "We didn't really get off to a great start did we?"

Meg buried her face into his chest. "No, but you made up for it. I'm glad you changed your mind about keeping me away from Zac."

"And I'm glad you came into my life" Adam said stroking her hair.

Meg leaned onto her tip-toes and kissed him fervently. They continued walking then.

"So when are you going to start training Zac for the trials again?" she asked.

Zac ran across the field to the wall and then ran back and flew into Meg's arms like an agility dog.

Adam laughed and rubbed his dog's head. "I suppose tomorrow. Meet David and I here at 8AM and we will start."

Adam dropped her off at her door, but not before kissing her. "I'll be lookin' for ya' tomorrow then."

She slept peacefully that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Death and Love**

The next day Adam surprised Meg and David by taking them to the sheepdog trials they were holding that weekend. As they stood there watching the different dogs and owners, Adam was explaining the basics to David who stood in wonder

Meg loved to watch the different dogs everytime she went to a trial and she especially loved to watch her two favorites dogs when they competed. Zac was at Meg and Adam's feet the whole time watching intently. After Adam was done explaining, he leaned over and pulled Meg into him.

"I've been ignoring you" He said almost regretfully.

"It's fine really" Meg said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Oh get a room" David said jokingly.

Meg looked over and smiled at him. "You'll find someone one day David."

He shrugged his shoulders unsure. Meg leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Maggie seems to like you." He smiled at that.

As they walked back to the truck, Adam twirled Meg around to face him.

Whatever you said to David worked, this is the first time I've ever seen him really smile the whole time I've met him."

"I just have that affect on people" Meg said.

Adam pulled her against him. "Well you certainly had that affect on me."

Meg kissed him and kept on walking.

"Oh no you don't" Adam said as he picked Meg up and carried her to the car with David laughing behind them, Zac leaping around the two, and everyone staring. But Meg and Adam didn't care.

Once they were in the truck. The three broke into hysterical laughter "If your not careful, your going to ruin my reputation" Adam said into her ear on the ride back.

Meg laughed and cuddled into him.

……………..

When they got back to the farm. Meg, Adam, and David walked with Zac up to the field, which Adam had already set up a practice course on.

Zac went through the whole course flawlessly, and when the three humans looked at his time, it was incredible.

"Good boy Zac!" Meg praised the dog as she hugged him.

As David stayed behind to pack the course up. Meg, Adam, and Zac walked back to the house.

"I should probably be going" Meg said with sorrow in her voice. "I promised mom, dad and Maggie that I would have tea with them tonight since you and I had dinner last night."

Adam pulled her into a soft hug. "Don't be gone too long."

Meg laughed as she lovingly kissed his cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow, unless something happens to mom.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I'll see you soon."

Meg smiled and kissed him back.

………………..

Meg got home at the same Maggie jumped over the gate. The two stopped short when they saw the Doctor's car outside the house. The sisters exchanged glances and ran.

The raced into the house and straight to their mom's room. They were not prepared to see their mom in her bed looking frailer than she had in months.

Heather looked at her two daughters and motioned for them. The two sat on either side of the bed holding their mother's hand.

"I have my last wishes for you two girls and I want you to hear them. Maggie, I have convinced your father to let you stay here. You three need each other and therefore need to stay together. And Meg, I want you to be happy with Adam McAdam, I can see in your eyes that you love him and need him."

Heather then turned towards Keith. "Watch out for the girls and mostly watch out for your self. You'll be fine together you three."

And with all four of the Moores in the room. Heather Moore peacefully passed away.

……………..

Adam and David were in the middle of eating supper when there was a knock at the door. Adam excused himself and opened it and there standing out on the doorstep was a sobbing Meg.

Adam pulled her into his arms tightly.

"Shhh…" he whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back soothingly. "What happened my love."

"She's dead Adam" Meg sniffled. "Mom's dead"

"David clean up these dishes" Adam ordered as he picked Meg up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Zac followed concerned about his favorite girl.

Once they were in Adam's room he sat on the bed with her in his lap. She looked so fragile at that moment that he was afraid he was going to break her.

Zac had his head on his master's knee looking worried.

"Meg" Adam whispered calmly. "I'm here sweetheart, it's okay."

Meg lifted her tear stained face to look at him. "It all happened so fast Adam, dad told me just yesterday that she didn't have long to live, but I never imagined that it would happen today."

A fresh wave of sobs hit her as she buried her face into Adam's chest.

After a while the sobs subsided and she gently lifted herself off of Adam's lap "I should go."

Before she even moved, Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Your going nowhere in this state and in the dark for that matter. You are staying right here with me and Zac.

He lay down and pulled her into his arms again as Zac jumped onto the bed next to them. He licked Meg's face and placed his head on her arm.

Meg gently kissed Adam on the lips and caressed his cheek. "Thank you for being there for me Adam…I..I..love you."

Adam kissed her back and pulled her even closer, which in turn made Zac snuggle more into Meg's side.

"I love you too Meg. You have changed my life in a wonderful way and I thank you for that."

Meg snuggled deep into his arms and the two slept soundly with Zac next to Meg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Breakdown**

Meg woke up to a cloudy day. At first she thought it was just any normal day, but then she looked around the room more clearly, felt Adam's arm around her waist and Zac sleeping next to her. She then remembered that her mom was dead. A few tears escaped her eyes and buried her face into Adam's chest. He awoke to her sobbing.

"Meg, it's okay…shhh…I'm here" he said as he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I have to go Adam. Mom's funeral is this afternoon and I have to help my family get ready. Will you come this afternoon?" She asked pleadingly.

Adam took on a dark look. He shook his head.

"I can't Meg, I have work to do."

More tears filled her eyes as she heard his harsh words. She didn't say anything as she ran sobbing out the door.

She ran blindly down the hill stumbling as she went. The pain was now more intense thanks to Adam McAdam.

"I was a fool to think I could change him" was the only thought as she dressed for her mother's funeral.

……………………….

It had become more and more dark as the morning went on and by the time the funeral procession started, a light drizzle had come about.

Meg was numb to everything around her at that moment. Her heart felt like it had been broken into a million pieces. With her mom dying and Adam not being there it was almost too hard to handle.

"David came, so why didn't Adam?" She thought.

But then she remembered that Adam still wasn't on good terms with the rest of her family.

When the service was over, David came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my grandpa's behavior this morning" He said.

All Meg could do was nod and fight back tears.

……………………….

The events after the funeral finally sent her over the edge. They were gathered at the local pub for the wake and Meg alternated between being with her father and sitting next to her sister.

After a while, she was standing next to her father who was talking with the priest and the doctor when Peter Quill walked up with one of his friends.

"Keith" Peter began. "We're really sorry for your loss. It's times like these that we should all stick together."

A sudden jolt of life and anger shot through Meg when she realized what they were talking about.

"You haven't signed the petition, we'd be grateful if you did."

The doctor looked disgusted. "You've got a poor sense of timing."

Keith faced Peter. "You have no evidence that Zac has been killing sheep. None. Now you can ask McAdam to get rid of his dog if you'd like, but I'll not consent to having Zac put down. Can't you see how much this dog means to my daughter?"

Peter glanced at Meg and then at Keith again. "I saw him attack my dog."

"Your dog probably asked for it!" Keith half-shouted.

At that moment, Meg couldn't help the sobs that wracked through her body.

"I…have….to…..go!" Meg managed to let out through her tears and ran out the door.

Keith turned back towards Peter angrily. "Look what you've done!" He then walked swiftly away from the group.

Meg meanwhile ran through the fields blindly until her legs couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed against a wall and cried until she had no more tears left. Suddenly a black and white figure appeared on the hill.

"Zac!" Meg cried.

The border collie pricked his ears and ran to his young friend. He licked the tears off her face and lay down in her lap. The two fell asleep soundly not noticing the rain that was gathering in the clouds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgiveness**

That night Adam walked out of the house and whistled to Zac and after no answer, he set off to look for his dog.

When he reached the wall that he and David had put up, he saw Zac and the reason that he probably didn't come to Adam when he was called. Meg was leaned against the wall with his head in her lap. A wave of guilt passed through Adam, he had never meant to put the Meg in so much pain.

He ran over and picked her up and whistled for Zac to come along.

…………………….

After what seemed like hours, Adam finally was home and setting Meg down on his bed. He smoothed down her damp hair and kissed her forhead.

"Meg" he whispered. "Can you hear me sweetheart?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked right at him.

"Adam?" she said weakly.

He nodded and took her hand. "Meg, I am truly sorry for this morning. I never meant to hurt you, I made a huge mistake. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh Adam! Of course I forgive you!" Meg cried as she threw her arms around him. She could never be mad at him.

Adam kissed her lovingly and handed her a towel and some clean clothes. "Come down when your all cleaned up and we'll talk."

Meg nodded.

………………………..

Adam was reading a book when Meg finally came downstairs and he smiled as she crawled into his lap and kissed him.

"Now my first question for you Meg is why were you in the pouring rain like that?" Adam asked.

Tears formed in Meg's eyes all over again. Those stupid men were trying to convince dad to sign this damn petition to have Zac put down. He didn't sign of course, but just the thought of losing Zac on top of losing mom is too much for me to bear."

Adam was outraged. "Those bloody idiots! They won't give up will they?"

Meg shook her head and curled into Adam's arms more. Zac walked over to the two and sat down next to them. Meg smiled as she stroked his damp head and then realized that the dog had stayed out there with her the whole time.

"Thank you Zac for staying with me." The dog licked her hand and lay down next to the couple.

"To answer your question Adam, I just ran. I wasn't planning on any certain destination. I just ran where my feet would take me."

Meg then sensed there was something missing and looked around.

"Where is David?" She asked curiously.

"We got into a major fight Meg and he ran." he answered. Now it was his turn to be sad.

"He said that he hated me and that he didn't blame my daughter for not coming back here after I sent her away."

Meg stroked his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. "He didn't mean it Adam, I'm sure he was just upset and frustrated with everything."

Adam nodded, but he looked sadder. "I've upset so many people today and I feel so ashamed."

"I'm not upset anymore" Meg said.

Adam took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Meg and nothing will change that."

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I have to sort through mom's things with dad and Maggie tomorrow morning, but I'm all yours the rest of the day tomorrow. I won't leave you upset like this for long, I'll be back over here right after we're done okay?"

Adam smiled a little more and hugged Meg tightly.

He then took her hand. "Lets get to bed, it' been a long day."


	8. Chapter 8

**I Can't Imagine**

Meg sat on the bed with her father and Maggie sorting through all of their mom's things. She couldn't help but cry at all the things that she wouldn't be able to do with her. She was about to say something when Maggie beat her to it.

"There's so many things we'll never do, if only we could have talked about it." Then she turned towards their father.

"Why didn't you tell us dad? You must of known she wasn't going to get better."

Meg felt an extreme pang of guilt course through her. She should have told Maggie, but her father had made her promise not to say anything.

"She was a fighter Maggie" their father began. "Telling you two would mean that she had given up on the fact."

"I can't help it, but sometimes…I'm really angry." Maggie sobbed.

Meg put an arm around her sister and hugged her.

"Maybe we were wrong not to tell you. I'm sorry girls. We did what we thought was best."

"I miss her" Maggie sobbed.

"I miss her too" Keith said as he drew both his daughters in for a hug.

"She's in our heart though Maggie" Meg finally spoke up. "We all will never forget her."

Maggie nodded.

……………………..

After they were finished, Meg ran to her room and gathered some things and put them in a bag. She would spend the next couple of days with Adam and Zac. She threw on some clothes quickly, hugged her sister and father and headed out just as David was walking up the driveway with his things.

"How is he David?" she asked.

David looked at her sadly. "He's worse, he won't move from his chair and he looks really distraught."

Meg squeezed David's shoulder and ran down the hill as fast as her feet could carry her. Zac intercepted her in the middle of the field, and they ran all the way to Adam's house.

When she reached the house, Meg hurried inside and dumped her bags next to the kitchen table. She then walked calmly into the living room and gasped at what she saw.

Adam was sitting on his chair crying holding a picture of what looked like his old wife and his daughter. She walked softly towards the chair and knelt besides him.

"Adam?" Meg whispered.

He looked over at her and he had as much pain in his eyes as she felt yesterday. Meg took his hand.

"Talk to me"

"David told me that my daughter loved me and that he came because she wanted me to know that and then he gave me this old photo."

Meg took the photo gently from his hands and looked at it. It looked to be Adam as a younger man, with his daughter, wife and Samson.

"I admit, I did my daughter wrong by sending her away. The situtation could have been handled better."

Meg squeezed his hand and remembered what her father had said earlier that morning.

"Adam you did what you thought was best for her at the time. She must have seen that as she got older."

Adam was now aware of the girl kneeling before him. She loved him and for the first time in a while, he felt alive and not alone anymore.

He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her with a fiery passion.

"You're my angel" he said gently as he caressed her cheek.

Meg leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know a couple of weeks ago, I never imagined that we would ever be this close, but we are and it's turned out to be the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I now can't imagine what it would be like without you. I love you Adam and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Adam kissed her again softly, grabbed a blanket laying on the floor next to the chair and wrapped both of them up in it. Meg nestled her head into the crook of his next as he rubbed soft cirlcles on her arm, they fell asleep like that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dinner and Fights**

That night Adam and Meg left Zac at home and went out for dinner for just the two of them. As the two walked, they thought about how much they had been through and how they were helping each other through everything. Adam stopped abruptly and wrapped Meg in a hug.

"What did you do that for?" Meg asked confused.

"Because I wanted to."

Meg wrapped her arms around his neck and gave Adam a long lingering kiss.

"And I did that because _I_ wanted to" Meg announced playfully.

The two continued walking.

………………………

When they finally walked into the restaurant, all eyes turned on them and it wasn't pleasant. But just as soon as they looked they also turned away. The couple had just ordered their drinks when Peter Quill stormed in.

"McAdam! Where's that dog of yours?" He snarled.

"He's at home what's it too ya'?" Adam shot back.

"He's not! He's out! I just found one of my lambs savaged by a dog! It were Zac!"

Meg stared disbelievingly at this man who was just out to get rid of Zac.

"Your quite mad Peter Quill and blind as well. I know what your up to and it won't wash. Zac never killed a sheep in his life."

"I saw him take off across the dale!" Peter shouted.

"Ya' saw nothin'! And you're a lier!"

"What!" Peter gasped and lunged towards Adam.

Luckily his friends restrained him. At that same moment, Officer O'Jack walked around the corner.

"What's going on here?"

"McAdam's dog's been killin' sheep."

"Don't be laying down blame Pete" the officer said.

"I saw! It were Zac!"

"Can you swear to that?" O'Jack asked.

Peter suddenly got a sad look on his face.

"No" He managed and then walked out.

Adam then turned around and not caring who was watching pulled Meg into a soft hug and held her now trembling body against him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered stroking her face.

Meg nodded and placed her forhead on his.

……………….

When they got home that night, Meg sighed with relief when she saw Zac waiting at the door wagging his tail. She raced to him and wrapped her arms around the dog burying her face into his soft fur.

"I'm glad your safe boy!" The dog licked her face softly.

That night as Meg lay in Adam's arms as he softly stroked her hair.

"Do you think Zac will win tomorrow?" Meg asked.

"I think he has a good chance."

Meg smiled as she stroked Zac's head.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked Adam.

He nodded.

"Sleep tight Adam" she whispered.

"You too Meg" he said as he kissed her.

The two slept better than they had in a while.


End file.
